This invention relates in general to footwear and, more particularly, to a shoe of the general sandal character which is uniquely constructed for interchangeability of styling.
Heretofore, numerous efforts have been undertaken to develop women's shoes for adapting same for facile alteration by the wearer in order to present a variety of appearances and thereby conducing to the versatility of the shoe for different ensemble requirements and the like. Many of such earlier attempts have been directed primarily to what might be considered ornamental effects, such as shown in the patent to Santisi U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,284 and Bass 2,226,110. Other efforts which have been directed more toward alteration in the relationship of the components would be exemplified by the Marx U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,232 as well as that to Gardiner 2,761,224 and Cramer 2,509,423.
However, as merely exemplified by the aforementioned patents such earlier efforts have been of generally restrictive scope, presenting a relatively narrow range of styles.
With the present invention the potential for a relatively wide variety of distinct styles may be easily achieved by the wearer and without resort to extrinsic tools or the exercise of specialized skills. The shoe of the present invention is basically of the sandal type as worn by women both for formal, as well as informal, wear and which permits of the optional incorporation of a heel strap, a front upper or vamp, a thong for securement to a heel strap; and which also permits of width adjustability of the front upper as well as selectivity of heel styles, that is, either wedged or substantially flat.
Accordingly, the present invention is one of marked versatility and with the shoe embodying unusual expedients for presenting a variety of fashionable effects.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a shoe designed for women and of generally sandal character embodying uniquely related components so as to endow the shoe with the facile capacity for alteration into one of numerous styles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shoe of the character stated which may be of platform type but embodying structural elements so related as to permit of ready bendability of the shoe within a zone intermediate the heel and sole to provide walking comfort not enjoyed to the present time in shoes of such nature.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a shoe of the character stated which embodies a retaining strip with cooperative elements through the easy manipulation of which the shoe's appearance may be quickly and easily altered.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a shoe of the character stated which comprehends a multiplicity of interchangeable constituents which may be easily disposed into chosen selective wearing disposition without resort to extrinsic tools and without requiring advance skill on the part of the wearer so that the average individual can quite simply and rapidly bring about the desired style within the range provided.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shoe of the character stated which is adapted for supporting a readily detachable ornamental element corresponding to particular patterns or color arrangements utilized in other articles concurrently being worn or carried by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shoe of the character stated which may be most economically manufactured; which is extremely durable in usage; and which in and of itself serves the purpose of several pairs of shoes so as to bring about a substantial saving to the user.